1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable receptacle for empty beverage containers, such as returnable cans and bottles, and particularly to such a receptacle that is capable of securely and orderly receiving cans and bottles for storage and transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of jurisdictions have enacted laws that require payment of a container deposit to induce consumers to return for recycling many of the beverage cans and bottles sold today. The vendor subsequently refunds the deposit to the customer when an empty can or bottle is returned to the store. Among other things, deposit laws are designed to minimize litter and encourage resource and energy conservation through recycling.
Returnable beverage cans and bottles are often accumulated in such traditional receptacles as boxes and bags for return to the place of purchase. This storage and transport approach, however, has a number of drawbacks, including unsightliness, and often results in an inefficient, nonproductive use of space. In addition, the use of boxes and bags makes it difficult to track the number of accumulated cans and bottles, and therefore the correct amount of deposit credit which should be received upon their return. Further, many customers commonly fill a box or bag to the point of overflowing such that the receptacle is cumbersome and difficult to handle. Also, empty beverage containers are typically haphazardly stored in boxes and bags such that residue fluids in the containers tend to leak therefrom.
Of the existing carriers specifically designed for receiving returnable beverage cans and/or bottles, none are believed to encompass a receptacle wherein returnable cans and bottles are easily and orderly inserted and removed, and wherein cans and/or bottles are secure when the customer is transporting the receptacle back to the place of purchase for return of the empty beverage containers, and, most importantly, wherein residue fluid is prevented from leaking from an open-top beverage container positioned therein. The structures described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,363, 4,300,697, 4,236,638, 4,664,255, and 4,735,313 are believed representative of the state of the art.
Therefore, there exists a geniune need for an improved receptacle for storing and transporting returnable beverage containers, and more particularly, for such a receptacle wherein returnable cans and bottles are easily and orderly inserted and removed from the receptacle, are securely held in place within the receptacle when in transport, and are positioned such that any residue fluids therein will not readily leak either when being stored or transported within the receptacle.